


It Was Fun

by darkangel0410



Series: Scars and Souvenirs [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom!Bob/sub!Frank, Dom!Gerard/sub!Mikey, Dom!Patrick/sub!Pete, Dom/sub, M/M, non-sexual sibling d/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the Summer of Like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in the series, but this is set in between Smoke and Mirrors and Present.

Patrick saw Pete sprawled on the couch as he watched _The Breakfast Club_ with Mikey in the front lounge of the bus. His feet were settled on Mikey's lap while he snickered his way through Bender falling through the ceiling.

 

“Molly Ringwald was fucken hot, man. I would've tried to get some, too,” Pete said, leering at the TV and laughing at the same time. “Right, Mikeyway?”

 

“Oh, yeah, in a heartbeat,” Mikey deadpanned. He didn't even roll his eyes, but if you knew him, you could hear the slight amusement in the words. And Patrick could usually tell by his eyes if Mikey thought something was funny. “You've got that thing for redheads, though, to be fair.”

 

“That's true,” Pete agreed thoughtfully. “Very, _very_ true. What can I say? Redheads have been good to me.”

 

“Hey, guys,” Patrick said, moving from the doorway he had been leaning on.

 

“'Trick,” Pete grinned up at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Did you finish up that melody?”

 

“Most of it,” Patrick answered and smiled back at him. He braced his forearms on the back of the couch and bent forward so it would be easier for Pete to look at him. “I want to take a break for a little while, look over the new batch of lyrics you gave me last night, see if I can find something to fit it.”

 

“I know you'll end up making GarageBand your bitch,” Pete told him, patting his arm affectionately. “Want to watch a movie with us? We were going to put in _Say Anything_ after this.”

 

“Not right now; I want to go over to the My Chem bus and talk to Gerard about something,” Patrick said and reached over to mess up his sub's carefully styled hair. Pete pouted at him but leaned into the touch and it was easy to tell he was in a good mood.

 

.

“But when I come back, we can throw on _Labyrinth_ and have some popcorn or something. There's a Chinese place a few blocks over that delivered for the tech guys earlier, maybe we'll order out if you guys behave while I'm gone,” Patrick added, smirking when he saw Pete's eyes light up at the mention of one of his favorite movies and food.

 

“Don't worry, 'Trick; I'm always good,” Pete practically purred, looking up at his Dom through his bangs. He tilted his head a little and bit his lip the way he knew never failed to get Patrick's attention.

 

The effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that Mikey was still sitting on the couch and Pete knew Patrick would never drag him off for a quickie and just leave Mikey by himself. That didn't stop him from teasing a little; Patrick had always appreciated a good tease -especially since he knew Pete would follow through at the earliest available opportunity.

 

Patrick's eyes tracked the movement but his smirk stayed in place. “Yeah, yeah,” he said as he gave Pete a quick kiss and brushed his thumb across Pete's collar.

 

He straightened up and turned to Mikey with a smile. “Do you want me to get anything for you while I'm over there?”

 

“Nah, I'm good,” Mikey assured him, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. “Thanks, though.”

 

“No problem,” Patrick told him easily and headed towards the door. “I should be back soon. Call me, Pete, if anything comes up.”

 

The last sentence was said with his back to both his own sub and Mikey, but there was no mistaking the fact that it was an order -not when it was delivered in that tone of voice.

 

“Yes, Patrick,” Pete answered automatically, his voice a little more breathless than normal.

 

When Mikey looked at him and arched an eyebrow, Pete shrugged and tried to look abashed. Probably didn't pull it off, but he figured he got points for trying.

 

“Sorry, habit,” Pete said and let a warm smirk curl his lips as he looked at his friend. “The best kind.”

 

 

*

 

 

Patrick took his time as he walked across the lot to the other bus; he had the beginnings of an idea in his head -a new kind of arrangement, if you wanted to think of it musically- and he wanted to go over all the notes and possibilities in his head before he broached the subject with Gerard.

 

They had met before, of course; as soon as it became obvious that Pete and Mikey were going to be spending a lot of time together, Gerard had come over to their bus. Obstinately to introduce himself, but Patrick knew it was to check them out, get a feel for their bus, the group dynamic -and especially the one between Patrick and Pete. Getting to know where his sub was going to be, the people Mikey was going to be hanging around; Gerard had been checking up on them, making sure his sub would be safe with them.

 

Patrick had known right away what he was doing -so had Andy and Joe, for that matter, but they had just exchanged knowing looks with Patrick and let it go. None of them could be mad at him for it, because in his place, they would have all done the same thing. In fact, Patrick did do it: a couple days later he had gone with Pete over to the other band's bus when him and Mikey had decided to have a Guitar Hero play off.

 

They had both gone back and forth between the two bands' buses for a little over a week before coming to the tacit agreement that both Pete and Mikey would be alright alone on either bus -at least for a short amount of time.

 

The two of them had had a fair number of conversations during that week; enough that Patrick felt he could take this idea of his to him without a brawl following. Even so, Gerard wasn't only Mikey's Dom, he was his big brother, too. That added a whole other layer of protection on top of the usual -and it was one that Patrick had no experience with.

 

Patrick mulled it over as he came in sight of the tour bus. He hesitated briefly before going up the steps and knocking on the door.

 

“Hey, Patrick,” Frank said, his voice as cheerful as usual. He pushed the bus door open further and motioned him inside.

 

“Everyone's back here,” Frank went on as he almost bounced through the bus towards the back lounge. “Nothing's wrong with Mikey, is there?” he asked, concern clouding his features for a minute.

 

“No, everything's fine,” Patrick assured him, smiling when Frank let out a relieved sigh and then launched himself through the door to the back lounge.

 

“Bob!” Frank crowed gleefully and climbed up the bigger man until he was sitting on his shoulders. “Patrick's here.”

 

“Yes, Frank, I can see that,” Bob laughed but he patted his sub's leg indulgently and exchanged an understanding look with Patrick; Frank tended to be as hyper as Pete got sometimes, except it was more constant. “What's up, Patrick?”

 

“Nothing really,” Patrick said, shrugging a little. “I just wanted to talk something over with Gerard,” he added and nodded toward where Gerard was curled up at the end of the big couch, completely lost in his sketchbook.

 

They exchanged another long look and then Bob nodded at Patrick before he patted Frank's leg again to get his attention. “Come on, let's go get something to eat.”

 

“Good idea, Bobert!” Frank said as he jumped off of his Dom and bounced his way excitedly out the door.

 

“That's a bit much, even for Frankie,” Patrick observed wryly, looking at Bob with sympathy. “Coffee?”

 

“Worse; Travis gave him a couple cans of Redbull when I wasn't looking,” Bob smiled a little when Patrick winced. “It was in catering earlier while I was talking to Ray. I can't even get too pissed about it; Travis had no idea that it would make him this hyper.”

 

He shrugged when they heard Frankie yelling for him. “Talk to you later, man,” Bob said as he closed the door behind him.

 

Patrick shook his head in amusement and then went over to the couch.

 

Gerard glanced up and then smiled when he saw who it was.

 

“Hey, man. What's up?”

 

 

*

 

 

“Let me get this straight; you want to give my brother to your sub as a present for being good?” Gerard asked, disbelief coloring his voice. He lit a cigarette and leaned back into the couch before raising an eyebrow at Patrick.

 

“Come on, you make it sound like I think Mikey's a prostitute or something,” Patrick scoffed, laughing a little. “The truth is Pete likes him, as a friend and as another sub. They have a connection on both levels -and I think you know that as well as I do.

 

“He's attracted to him, too, and that's _not_ normal for him; since I've collared Pete, he's been happy with just me. He hasn't even looked at another Dom since -or a another sub, until now. That's good, since, as a general rule, I don't share,” Patrick told him, smiling easily.

 

“Neither does Pete, so, it's a good fit. Mikey seems to be the exception to the rule, though.”

 

“Yeah, he does that a lot,” Gerard agreed and let out a small, rueful laugh.

 

“I can't speak for Mikey, but I _know_ Pete; I know him like the back of my hand. I know when he wants someone and I know him when he tries to play it off.

 

“Pete wants him but he won't make any moves in that direction because of me; he hasn't said anything to me, but I'm willing to bet money that Pete has convinced himself that wanting Mikey means he's betraying me or some shit, so he's barely admitted it to himself, let alone actually vocalize it to someone else.

 

“I know Pete wants Mikey, yeah, but he likes him too; they're friends and that combination alone is enough to make me consider this. Pete has a lot of friends, yeah, but hardly any of them are real, people he knows he can count on to have his back.

 

“Trust me when I tell you that this isn't something I would just jump into without thinking it through,” Patrick said; he leaned back into the couch and let Gerard process everything he just said.

 

“Let's say I decide to go along with this,” Gerard told him after a few minutes. He put out his cigarette and hunched forward, braced his elbows on his legs. “Do you want to do a scene with him or what?”

 

“No, nothing like that,” Patrick answered, his voice firm. “Pete would kill me if I tried playing with anyone else -and the anyone else involved, even if they were his friend. And, to be honest, I don't know if I could do a scene with anyone else, even if Pete was there.

 

“No, this would be just straight up sex, between the two of them.”

 

“You're right about Mikey wanting Pete,” Gerard said; he shifted a little and tapped his fingers against his knee while he talked.

 

“He hasn't said anything to me about it, either -which is strange enough, by itself, to make me wonder- but I recognize the signs. Me and Mikey...” Gerard trailed off for a second, obviously trying to find the right words.

 

“It's not the same as you and Pete; I'm not in charge in of his sex life. I mean, yeah, he'll tell me if he's into someone, get my take on them, but I don't tell him what to do with anyone. I try to be in the general vicinity when he's having sex, at least when we're on tour, just in case he needs me.

 

“He hasn't yet, but I tend to be overprotective, so,” Gerard shrugged and shared a smile with Patrick. “He's always rolling his eyes at me over it but he knows me well enough to know that arguing with me over it is only going to make me dig my heels in.

 

“And as much as I know he wants Pete, I don't know if he'll go for this -he respects you, as a musician and a Dom, and as ridiculous as it might seem, that might keep him from doing anything, even with your approval.”

 

“That's one of the things I wanted to ask you,” Patrick told him; in the back of his mind, he had the brief thought that this was like negotiating a scene with Pete. He smiled to himself for a second and then got back to the subject at hand.

 

“What if we -both of us- sat them down and talked to them? Let them know that it's OK, that they're not going to get in trouble no matter what way it ends up going. Pete always does better with reassurance and he knows I don't lie to him, so knowing that will go a long way towards him believing it's OK to do this. The other part, though, is -”

 

“Is Mikey,” Gerard finished for him, nodding a little. “Yeah, that might work for Mikey, too. I mean, he knows I wouldn't have a problem with it, it'd be you that he would need the nod from.

 

“Which leads me to another question: would we be in the same room as them?”

 

“Well, Pete _does_ have an exhibitionist streak,” Patrick said, the words fond. “Not necessarily for scenes, but just sex? Yeah, he'd get off on it if we were in the room watching. What about Mikey? Or, hell, what about you?”

 

“I don't know, to be honest,” Gerard answered thoughtfully and frowned a little. “I mean, I've been in the room with him before when he's had sex -not out of choice, but we shared a bedroom when we lived at home and you know how touring is.

 

“That was different, though; it was dark and I was either half drunk and ready to pass out or hiding under the blankets. I kept an ear out on the off chance something happened, but wasn't, like, actively paying attention, you know? And I sure as fuck wasn't looking at him.

 

“If he wanted me to, I would stay, but I'd rather not; although, honestly, I don't think he's going to want me in the room. Nearby, possibly, but not in the same room. I can't even begin to guess if he'd care if you were there -this is pretty much new territory.”

 

“Yeah,” Patrick agreed and paused for a second to get his thoughts together. “We'll have to ask them that, too -you'll have to let me know if Mikey's lying, though; I don't want him to be uncomfortable or anything and I don't know him well enough to know any of his tells.

 

“But I was thinking next hotel day? It's almost a week and a half away which should be enough to decide if you don't think this is a good idea.”

 

“You want to share a double then?” Gerard asked, his eyes slightly glazed over as he tried to figure out the logistics.

 

“Kind of. I was thinking we'd still get two rooms,” Patrick explained, leaning back and resting his ankle on his knee. “We're going to be there for two nights and sex aside, Pete's going to want to play before we go back on the road; honestly, I will, too. I figured this way we could spend the night in the one room and and then the next day we'd have the other one so we could split off.”

 

“That makes sense,” Gerard agreed, nodding slowly. “Mikey might want some space himself; he likes to have some quiet once in a while, anyways, so it should work out.”

 

“Alright, then,” Patrick said, smiling. “We're doing this?”

 

After a long second, Gerard smiled back. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

 

 

*

 

 

“So, I think your boyfriend doesn't like me,” Mikey said offhandedly as he picked at the rips at the ends of Pete's jeans.

 

“What?” Pete asked absently before he turned his full attention onto Mikey. “Who, 'Trick? No, man, he likes you just fine, trust me. He would have said something to me if he didn't.”

 

“He's always just..” Mikey trailed off and shrugged.

 

“Dude, that's just Patrick,” Pete told him and nudged Mikey's leg with his foot. “He can be intense sometimes, but he's not, like, crazy or anything, you know?

 

“Seriously, believe me; 'Trick's the only Dom I've ever met who I've ever trusted enough to even think about letting him collar me, there's never been anybody else that comes close -not for me.”

 

“Was it hard?” Mikey asked after a minute, his face as impassive as ever but Pete thought he could detect a note of curiosity in his eyes when Mikey glanced at him. “You know, pretending that whole time.”

 

Pete tilted his head to the side as he considered the question; it wasn't the first time he'd been asked it -the whole thing was pretty well known in their circle of friends and it was rapidly becoming one of those infamous stories in the music scene in general- but it was the first time he thought about it answering it. He had already talked about it with Patrick, more than once, actually, but he thought it might be interesting to talk about it to a another sub.

 

“It sucked,” Pete answered, concentrating on the wall behind Mikey as he thought back. “Everyday I woke up and had to be something that wasn't me. I had to stop being...not myself, exactly, but a huge part of who I was.

 

“I had to learn to school my actions, my responses, the way I talked to people. There wasn't any second of any day -unless I was at home, by myself- where I could forget that I had to act a part. It became second nature, but it never felt right. I always felt unsettled, itchy.

 

“Sex was...sex, it was great, it was awesome, but it didn't soothe that ache that always seemed to be in my chest, it didn't quiet down the noise in my head,” Pete told him, his eyes focusing back on the other sub. There were other things, too, but no matter how close a friend Mikey was quickly becoming, there were some things Pete couldn't discuss with anyone except for his Dom.

 

“You know, though,” Pete went on. “Sex is always fun, but it's not the same as playing.”

 

“No, it's not,” Mikey agreed after a minute. He tapped his fingers against Pete's ankle, the only outward sign that he wasn't completely composed. “It's different for me, sex isn't tied up into play the way it is for you, but it's still not as satisfying.”

 

“You know, we don't have sex every time there's a scene,” Pete pointed out, rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh, for real?” Mikey deadpanned. “Like, seriously?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, jackass,” Pete snickered and kicked out at Mikey's side; Mikey evaded it with kind of ease that came from years of practice as a younger brother.

 

He was still chuckling when Patrick wandered back in, a small smile on his face.

 

Pete immediately sat up and grinned at him. “See? Nothing's smoking, I didn't trash the place and we're both still alive.”

 

“I did promise, didn't I?” Patrick mused, his good mood obvious. “Alright, put the movie in and I'll order the food.”

 

“Whooo!” Pete cheered as he jumped to his feet. He gave Patrick a quick kiss before he turned around and fished _Labyrinth_ out of the pile of movies that were on the small love seat.

 

“You want the usual?” Patrick questioned as he dug out the number for the Chinese food place that he had gotten from one of the techs on his way back.

 

“Hmmm,” Pete answered absently, fiddling with volume for a minute before he went to the fridge to get drinks for them.

 

Patrick rolled his eyes and turned to Mikey. “What do you want, Mikey?”

 

“Um, some shrimp fried rice and an egg roll, please,” Mikey said and accepted the soda Pete handed him with a slight smile. “Thanks,” he added, the words directed at both of them.

 

After a couple minutes, Patrick put his phone into his pocket and settled on the other end of the couch. “I let Charlie know we ordered, he's going to keep an eye out for them. Might as well start the movie while we wait.”

 

Once the movie was started, Pete arranged himself in between Patrick's legs; he kept his eyes on the TV even as he folded his knees underneath himself, wrapped his hand around Patrick's ankle and rested his weight against Patrick's leg. It was done offhandedly and with the kind of ease that spoke of long practice.

 

Despite his best efforts, Mikey could feel himself tense up. He hadn't expected Pete to sit on the floor; he knew Pete was happy as a sub -hell, Mikey was happy as a sub- but that didn't mean he expected something like this to happen. Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he should sit on the floor or stay where he was at.

 

“You can stay on the couch if you want,” Patrick murmured, glancing over at Mikey; his hand was playing with Pete's hair. Pete pressed into the touch even as he kept up a running commentary of lines and useless facts about the movie.

 

“Pete just likes sitting like this,” Patrick went on, careful to keep his voice pitched under Pete's. “It reminds him of the fact that he belongs to me; I think, after pretending for so long, he still likes tangible evidence that things are different now. That he doesn't have to pretend any more.

 

“Whatever it is, it doesn't mean you have to sit on the floor. I hope by now you'd know that I would never do something like that. Or, at the very least, that your brother sure as hell wouldn't let me do it.”

 

Mikey nodded and relaxed enough to enjoy the movie.

 

 

*

 

 

“Hotel nights fucken rule,” Pete announced as he barged into their hotel room. He dropped his bag on the floor and face-planted himself onto the bed closest to the door.

 

Patrick smiled indulgently as he closed the door behind them. He settled his own bag next to Pete's and sat down on the bed. Before he could say anything, Pete crawled into his lap and grinned at him lazily before he captured his Dom's mouth in a quick kiss.

 

Patrick braced his hands on Pete's hips and pulled back enough that he could look him in the eye while they were talking.

 

“Remember when I mentioned I had something planned?” Patrick asked, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles just above Pete's hip indents.

 

“Yeah,” Pete answered, his voice low and expectant; he bit his lip and rolled his hips so Patrick could feel how hard he was already. “How could I forget? You going to tell me what it is?”

 

Patrick inhaled sharply and tightened his grip enough to get Pete to stop moving for a minute.

 

“Of course, I'm going to,” he paused for a minute and looked his sub over before he went on, “It doesn't involve just us, though.”

 

Pete tilted his head to the side in question but before Patrick could answer it, there was a knock on the door and Gerard pushed it open and came in, Mikey following close behind him.

 

Pete glanced at them in confusion before focusing back on Patrick. It took a second but he tensed up and started shaking his head.

 

“Pete,” Patrick said, his voice demanding Pete pay attention to what he was saying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mikey flinch a little and sent a silent apology to Gerard. “Listen to me.”

 

Pete automatically stilled, ducking his head to convey his submission, but his shoulders stayed tense. Patrick sighed a little and tugged Pete closer to him, so he could talk into his ear without anyone else over hearing them.

 

“I would never hand you over to another Dom,” Patrick murmured, his voice taking on a soothing tone but he never let it lose that commanding quality. “Not only am I too selfish to want to share that part of you, I know you're not comfortable with it and I would never push your boundaries that way, Pete.”

 

“Yeah,” Pete agreed softly, the tension leaving him as he collapsed against Patrick; he tucked his face against Patrick's neck so his next words were muffled. “Then why are they here?”

 

“I know how much you like Mikey,” Patrick explained, his left hand pressing against his sub's lower back enough that he couldn't forget that Patrick was holding him. His right hand was braced against the back of Pete's neck, his thumb rubbing along the skin just above the collar. “And I can tell you want him.”

 

“Not as much as I want you,” Pete mumbled, nuzzling even further into Patrick's neck. “Never as much as you. I'd rather you.”

 

“Hey, I know that,” Patrick told him, dropping his hand from around Pete's neck so he could nudge Pete's chin until he looked at him. “I know that,” he repeated firmly and kissed Pete, soft and quick, but he knew it would help reassure him.

 

“But how often do you want anyone else, at all? Almost never. So, I talked to Gerard and between the two of us, we decided it would be a good idea as long as you and Mikey both wanted it.”

 

Pete bit his lip and glanced over to where Mikey was talking to Gerard; he looked back at Patrick, still keeping his head down enough that he had to look up at him through his bangs. “Is it an order?”

 

“No,” Patrick told him, shaking his head. “This is for you and it has to be your decision.

 

“Whatever you decide, I'm not going to be mad at you,” Patrick went on. “I want you to have a good time tonight and if you think this isn't what you want, that's fine. And if you decide you want you want to use the rest of the night to show Mikey how good you are with your mouth, that's fine, too.”

 

Pete smirked at those words and the look he fixed on Patrick this time was flirty in a way that Patrick knew meant Pete was in a playful mood and wanted to indulge it.

 

“I am pretty good, aren't I?” Pete mused and he glanced over at Mikey again; he let his gaze linger this time, though, and he made sure Mikey was looking at him before he licked his lips. Patrick smiled slightly at Pete's theatrics; he knew this had a been a good idea. He also hoped Mikey knew what he was getting into.

 

Pete turned back to his Dom and grinned mischievously before giving him another kiss. “Love you,” he said once he pulled back.

 

“Love you, too,” Patrick assured him. “Now, go on and have some fun.”

 

Pete smirked again and stood up. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor; Pete shared another grin with Patrick and when he spoke, there was a husky, teasing note to his voice.

 

“You wanna do this or what, Mikeyway?”

 

“Um, I...” Mike trailed off and bit his lip in indecision. Despite his talk with Gerard, Mikey found himself looking at Patrick and hesitating; he didn't want this to end up with Patrick mad at him or Pete.

 

Patrick smiled at the look on Mikey's face and stood up. He walked past Pete and squeezed his hip briefly before going to stand in front of Mikey.

 

“If you want to, go ahead, Mikey,” Patrick told him, the same smile on his face. “I'm not going to be pissed about it.”

 

“OK, yeah,” Mikey said after another long minute. “Yeah, I want to,” he added before he turned to Gerard.

 

“Gee, can you?” Mikey asked, motioning to his neck. Gerard smiled and unbuckled his brother's collar before pulling him into a hug.

 

“I'll be right next door,” Gerard murmured as he let him go. “Just call out for me if you need me and I'll come right back, OK?”

 

Mikey nodded and turned back toward Pete who was talking to Patrick.

 

“No, I want to keep it on,” Pete told Patrick and brushed his fingers against his collar. “No matter what I'm doing, I'm still _your's_ , 'Trick.”

 

Patrick's expression softened and he dipped his head for another quick kiss before he said, “I'm going to be next door with Gerard; if something happens, just say my name and I'll come back as fast as I can.”

 

“Wait,” Pete said as he turned to leave. “Can -can you stay?” he asked quietly, his fingers circling Patrick's wrist.

 

“Pete,” Patrick started to say and then paused when Pete turned to Mikey.

 

“Do you care if Patrick stays? He wouldn't do anything,” Pete hurried to explain. “Just watch; I want him to see us together. I like when people watch,” he added slyly, biting his lip and looking up at Mikey with his fuck me eyes. “Please?”

 

For the first time, Patrick saw a crack in Mikey's composure; he had to smile to himself because he knew exactly how persuasive Pete could be when he wanted to be.

 

“Sure,” Mikey told him, swallowing audibly. “Yeah, that would be fine.”

 

Gerard patted his back and opened the door to leave; he exchanged a long, understanding look with Patrick before he went into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

 

*

 

“Just you wait, Mikeyway,” Pete told him, a smug smirk twisting his lips.

 

He licked the palm of his hand and started stroking Mikey's dick, making sure to twist his wrist on the upstroke.

 

“Fuck,” Mikey said and pulled Pete close enough for a rough kiss.

 

“Come on, you didn't think that was all, did you?” Pete asked before he replaced his hand with his mouth and proceeded to deep throat him.

 

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Mikey spit out, desperately trying to keep his hips from thrusting up so he didn't choke Pete.

 

Pete made a disappointed noise and pulled back enough to mouth at the head while he urged Mikey's hips up with his hands.

 

Mikey inhaled sharply, one of his hands moved from the sheets to fist in Pete's hair and held him there as Mikey shoved his hips until he felt himself hit the back of Pete's throat. Pete moaned and let his mouth go slack and looked up at Mikey, silently begging.

 

Mikey glanced over at the other bed where Patrick was sitting for the first time. Maybe lounging was a better word for what the Dom was doing; his back was to the wall, one his legs stretched out to the side, his other one bent so he could rest his arm on it.

 

“Go ahead,” Patrick said, answering Mikey's silent question; his voice was huskier than normal and at the sound of it, Pete shuddered and let out another low moan. “He likes having his throat fucked. Make sure you pull his hair, too,” he added almost as an afterthought, his eyes focused intently on the image in front of him.

 

Mikey nodded and tightened the fist in Pete's hair before he started enthusiastically fucking Pete's mouth.

 

Pete whimpered and started making desperate, muffled noises that were going straight to Mikey's dick and dragging him closer to the edge than he wanted to be before he got a chance to fuck Pete.

 

Mikey dragged Pete off of his dick and ignored the pout on Pete's face. “There's a condom in my jeans. Where's your lube?”

 

Pete looked up at him for a minute before he licked his lips. “In the bag,” he answered, his breath ghosting over Mikey's dick and making him shudder.

 

“Get them,” Mikey managed to get out as Pete licked his way down to Mikey's balls and then back up again. “Now,” he added, yanking Pete back up to eye level.

 

Pete's eyes narrowed for a second before he smirked and got up. He dug out the lube from the side pocket of Patrick's duffel and then found Mikey's jeans half under the bed. Pete got the condom out of the back pocket and then settled himself back in between Mikey's legs.

 

Mikey reached for the condom but Pete batted his hand away and opened it himself. He rolled it on and gave Mikey a few firm strokes, smiling when Mikey moaned.

 

Pete moved so he was straddling Mikey's waist; he flipped the bottle of lube open and poured some into his hand before he closed it and dropped it onto the floor.

 

He braced his left hand on the bed above Mikey's shoulders and leaned forward enough so he could use his right one to work himself open.

 

“Only one person gets to order me around,” Pete said lowly, his breath catching slightly as he added another finger. “And it sure as hell isn't you. I'm going to fuck myself on your dick now and if you get off, great; and if you don't, I'm good with that, too. Got it?”

 

Mikey nodded, his eyes dark with lust, the pupils blown. Pete's tone of voice would never be mistaken for a Dom's -unless you didn't know him- but it was assertive enough that it threw Mikey for a minute and reminded him that Pete had successfully pretended to be a Dom for eight years before Patrick had collared him.

 

Pete grinned. “That's what I like to hear.”

 

Pete let out a low whine when he removed his fingers; he moved around a little bit and wrapped his hand around the base of Mikey's cock to hold it steady as he slowly sunk down on it.

 

“Ready for the ride of your life, Way?” Pete asked once he was fully seated; he rocked forward experimentally and smiled smugly at the moan Mikey gave.

 

The next few minutes were a complete blur for Mikey; all he could really concentrate on was the incredible feeling of _hot, wet, tight_ around his dick and nothing else really registered as important to him right then.

 

“I'm close,” Pete murmured however many minutes later; his eyes were hazy with pleasure and his voice was low and thick.

 

He moved one of Mikey's hands from his hips and put it on his straining erection. Pete moaned and tightened their grip as Mikey sped up his strokes and rubbed his thumb over the head.

 

Pete froze, his eyes slid shut and he let out a high keening noise at the same time Mikey felt him tighten around him almost painfully. Mikey thrust up a couple more times before he bit his lip and groaned.

 

Pete collapsed on top of him, smearing come all over both of them. Usually Mikey hated the feel of it once it started drying, but right then, he just couldn't work up the energy to care.

 

After a few seconds, Pete pushed up to his elbows and shifted his hips, wincing a little when Mikey slipped free. He smiled sloppily down at Mikey, his eyes unfocused and heavy lidded, before he collapsed face down next to him.

 

Mikey managed to move over enough so they weren't quite touching -he always felt overheated for twenty minutes or so after he got off- and peeled the condom off, tied the end of it and pitch it in what he hoped was the direction of a wastebasket, before he let himself lay back down on his back and his sex soaked brain informed him that he wouldn't be moving again for, oh, about, forever, thanks.

 

After a while, Mikey thought he vaguely heard someone walking around the room and realized it was Patrick when he heard him talking to Pete in a low voice.

 

“Come on, Pete,” Patrick murmured, amused as he turned his sub over onto his back. He wiped Pete's stomach and hands off with a warm washcloth while Pete mumbled incoherently.

 

“Yes, I know, you hate moving,” Patrick said and rolled his eyes affectionately. He leaned over Pete for a second, so he could look down at Mikey. He passed the washcloth to him with a smile and then turned his attention back to manhandling Pete over to the other bed.

 

Patrick laid Pete down and covered him up with sheet before he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“In a minute,” Patrick assured him when Pete reached up and tried to pull him down to the mattress. “I need to check on Mikey and see if he wants me to call his brother for him.”

 

Pete nodded and then buried his face into the pillow and muttered, “Hurry up.”

 

Patrick laughed as he turned back to the other bed.

 

“Hey, Mikeyway, you alright?” Patrick asked, unable to stop himself from snickering when Mikey peered up at him and said, “Nrgrhhh?”

 

“I'll take that as a 'yes',” Patrick mused and shook his head. He picked up Mikey's jeans and handed them to him. “Here, put your pants on before I call Gerard; you don't want to scar him any more than he already is. Do you need help?” Patrick added and looked down at him in concern when Mikey just stared at him.

 

It took a minute for it to penetrate the fog in Mikey's brain, but he shook his head. “I can get it,” he assured Patrick. He managed to get them on and pulled up over his hips before he collapsed back against the bed and gave the rest up as a lost cause.

 

Patrick just rolled his eyes again and used his sidekick to call Gerard.

 

“Hey,” he said when the older Dom answered. “They're down if you want to come get Mikey. Nah, he's not bothering me or anything, but he's fading fast and I thought he might want to fall asleep in your guys' room.

 

“Yeah, no problem. OK, see you in a few.”

 

Patrick hung up and tossed his phone onto the nightstand before he focused back onto Mikey. Before he could say anything, there was a soft knock on the door and Gerard slipped in.

 

He exchanged an amused look with Patrick and then went over to his little brother.

 

“Hey, Mikes -have fun?” Gerard asked and raised an eyebrow when his usually stoic brother smiled up at him.

 

“Jesus, Mikey, did they slip you something or what?” Gerard wondered and laughed at the indignant noise that came from the other bed.

 

“Alright, Mikes, let's go,” Gerard said and hauled his brother to his feet; he slipped Mikey's arm over his shoulder and his arm around Mikey's waist. “Come on, dude, I need you to zombie walk, like, fifty feet tops and then you can pass out if you want.”

 

Gerard nodded thanks to Patrick when he opened the door for them and waved a hand at him once they got to their door; he opened and maneuvered his little brother inside and called out a quiet 'good night' to Patrick before he closed the door behind them.

 

 

*

 

Pete sighed contentedly when he felt the bed dip under Patrick's weight and his Dom curled up behind him. He burrowed closer and made a surprised noise when he realized Patrick was hard against him.

 

“You're..” Pete trailed off and reached a hand behind himself, searching. “I should -”

 

“No,” Patrick interrupted firmly. He batted Pete's hand away and tightened his arm around his sub's waist. “I'm fine. I told you that tonight was for you; I can wait until tomorrow.”

 

Pete sighed again and let himself drift off to sleep for a few hours, his mind already coming up with possibilities for the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I messed around with the release of Guitar Hero a little bit -it came out in November of '05, not the summer. Just add it to the already hefty pile of sins I've committed here.


End file.
